Valentine Be Damned!
by Yuika Amano
Summary: It's valentines day and Rin saw Shiemi and a bag of chocolates on her hands , is it for him or for another person?


Hello I'm Yuika ,

By the way I'm still an amateur writer and my English is really bad I always get a really bad grade in English , XDD , but I'm putting all of my heart in this fanfict

Sorry for the messed up grammar and words XDD

That's all from me now XDD , Please enjoy!

Valentine : Be damned!

At lunch break ,

When Rin's walking through the True Cross Academy's park, he suddenly heard girls screaming ,

"Yukio –kunnn ! Yukio –kunn ! please accept our chocolates!"

Rin hears those words and hides behind a wall while spying on his little brother ,Yukio.

He sees many girls crowding around his little brother.

He scowded "Aahhh…. Yukio is really popular, having many girls giving you chocolates must be nice …"

Then he glances around , then he sees a glimpse of flowery cloth swinging around behind a tree.

"Ahhhh…. It's Shiemi! Why is she hiding behind a tree? What is she staring at?

"It's looks like she's nervous,…" Then he examines more closely he can see her face is turning red .

"Ahahahaha ! she looks like a tomato with a red face like that ." He chuckled to, himself .

He stares at her for a while before , he spotted something in Shiemi's hand , It's a bag of chocolate cookies and a tag

He doesn't know why, but he suddenly feels depressed , he feels like his heart is saying to prevent Shiemi from giving that chocolate to anyone she thinks of .

That's why he goes to Shiemi and pat her head , startling her .

"Yo!" he said with a big grin on his face , Shiemi turned back and screamed .

"Kyaaa..!, Rin you surprised me!" She protested

"Haha .. sorry about that."

"No …,no.. It's okay."

"By the way Shiemi , what are you doing here?", The cram school hasn't started yet ." He asks curious,

She says ,"ehhh? …. A…aaa… I-It's nothing really!" As she hides the bags of chocolates behind her .

"Whooaaa!what's that?" , She looks surprised and he face turns red .

"It's nothing , It's nothing , Really It's nothing !"

Her face contorts into worries , that makes him wants to tease her more.

"Whooaa! Is that a chocolate cookies? It's really cute ! "

"aaa…. Th-thank you Rin ," she blushes

"nee…. Shiemi who are you giving that to?"

That surprises her and she begin to lose her words . She's really cute!

Suddenly , Yukio sees Rin and run to him,

" Whoooa ! Nii –san let's run quick!"

He grabbed Rin's hand and run really fast , while many girls chase them and leaving Shiemi behind .

It looks like war, with boxes of chocolates as weapons .

After a while they manage to escape those barbarians and hide inside the cram school .

After they entered the cram school , somebody appeared,It's Shiemi

"Araa…. Rin! Yu…Yuki-chan?" She imidiately blushes and she's still holding the chocolate , and tries to give the chocolate to Yukio,

When she tries to say something to Yukio and give the chocolate to him , Rin's mind goes blank and without thinking he grabs Shiemi's hand and run to an empty class room ,

"What is it?Rin?" She asks , confused

"Shiemi!"

"y-yes?"

"Shiemi , I always like you from the moment we met and …. I ….wanted you to by my…."

Then Rin's voice began to waver and he becomes really nervous."Is it really hard to say just one word?" he keep saying that to himself and begins to sweat really hard .

His heart is beating really fast , his face and ears turned red . his shyness begins to take over , then suddenly Shiemi says something ,

"Do you want me to be your friend?"

Without thinking Rin says "Ye-Yes.."

But in his mind he's saying" NO ! It's girlfriend ! G-I-R-L-F-R-I-E-N-D!You idiot!"

Then Shiemi smiles and hugs him ,

She says " tank you , for being my first friend ."

He felt so happy and sad at the same time . " neee Shiemi let's go home . "

"ehhh? But crams school is going to start in an hour ."

"Well you haven't have lunch , haven't you ? "

"umm… yes."

"I'll cook for you ."

"ehhh .. really? Thank you Rin."

"Ehehehe ."

Then at the way back to his dorm . She asks him something,

"neee.. Rin,"

"Huh?" He answers

" I need an advice ."

"for what ?" He confusedly says,

"Should I give this chocolate to my friend or to the person I like?" She asks shyly,

"If I were you I'll give it the person I like ."  
>"Then, what type of chocolate should I give ? Is it a giri? Or a special chocolate?"<p>

"Of course to the person you like , you have to give a special chocolate."

Well… to tell you the truth he regretted to tell her that , because he knows that the chocolate isn't for him .

Suddenly he heard Yukio's voice "Nii-san! Nii-san! …"

As Yukio approaches them,

"Whoooa … Yukio! Good timing , Shiemi has something to tell you ." Rin says , a little too happy .

"heee? … wa-wait Rin !" Her face turns red ,

Then Rin pushes his brother towards Shiemi ,

"Well …. I'm gonna leave you two alone now."

"bye." As Rin walks away .with a slight sad smile on his face .

Creator's note : thank you for reading , please comment XDD I'm waiting ,

By the way if you want me to make a second chapter of this just tell me I'll be waiting for your reply

"YUIKA" XDD


End file.
